


The Prince that was promised... to Queen Sansa

by anaprvale



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: 7 years after Targaryen downfall.Drogon hasn’t been seen as same as Jon Snow, the last Targaryen.But now the Six Kingdoms need him and we must never forget: he’s still the rightful heir not only to the throne, but also to the Queen Wolf’s heart - and she needs him now.





	The Prince that was promised... to Queen Sansa

Sansa smiled before leaving the letter over table. Tired, but satisfied, she took off her stunning crown. It’s usual at this late for two of her servants brush her hair, but tonight she wanted to do that by herself. Alone in her calm chamber and looking through the window at a summer starry night, she brushed her soft, long auburn hair. 

 

North has become powerful. Now, it’s a prosperous and peaceful land. Northerns are still few in consequence of the Long Night, but the population are slowly getting grown, specially now with so many outsiders moving here. Arya once sent her a letter saying she usually listens to people talking about the safe and fair lifestyle from north of Westeros. Not that the six kingdoms ruled by her loved brother aren’t as good as her own, but during summer, the agreeable wether from North in opposition to the hot one from South is attractive and that’s the reason why her land is receiving so many people from many parts of the continent. However, it’s not only because of her good ruling she’s so content now. Earlier this night, she received two unexpected ravens: one from Bran and other from Arya, both saying they’re coming home for a while to visit their sister. 

 

Being a queen was her dream since she was a little girl and Sansa is very, very happy for having made it come true. But now, after seven years from war’s end, another dream begun to haunt her: a true love. Great part of time, Sansa tries to hide her loneliness through kind smiles and fair behavior, but she knows what people talk behind her back.  Will the Queen marry someday? Will House Stark have heirs to keep its dynasty? 

 

Sansa felt her eyes watering, forcing her to take a deep breath. She doesn’t cry anymore as same as she doesn’t pray. Sansa has no reasons for both of them. Even if now she’s safe and prosperous, Sansa knows she got here after so many years of hiding and suffering. No one deserves to have such destiny, no matter his or her behavior - and she was just a kid when everything began. So, she stopped believing Gods.  Gods have no mercy, that’s why they’re Gods.  The words reverberated in her memory.

 

Also, Sansa doesn’t allow herself to cry, because if she does so she’d be ungrateful to everything she got. A lot has being reached by her and she’s thankful for that, so there is no reason to cry. And yet, the pain for being alone is still here, deep down her dreamer heart which wishes a man who loves her and who she loves back. Having her siblings at home again after so long gives her hope to deal better with her loneliness. 

 

Leaving her brush aside, Sansa smiled again. Tomorrow in the first hour of the day, she will begin to prepare Winterfell for the King of Six Kingdom and the most famous explorer woman of the world arrival. 


End file.
